


A Mended Scarf

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Shun's scarf got a bit tattered so he enlisted the help of Mieru to fix it. Now, all he has to do is pick it up from her house.





	A Mended Scarf

   ‘You’re such a nerd.’ Shun grumbled fondly as he rolled his eyes. His pale cheeks slightly flushed as Mieru’s careful, gentle fingers tied his scarf for him.

   She smiled. ‘There we go.’

   She patted down on it and then tucked the red scarf’s furling bow under his collar. It also hid the fact that she couldn’t exactly match the hue with her own fabric.

   ‘All done.’ she said. ‘I’m glad the bandanna could be fixed. It would have been such a shame to have thrown it out, don’t you agree?’

   ‘Yeah.’ Shun snorted. ‘That’s why I had I had you fix it.’

   Mieru chuckled.

   ‘So, um, have you been knitting for long?’ he asked, trying to make conversation without seeming awkward.

   ‘Yes. Since I was five. I also do sewing, cross-stitching, and a few other things. I’m still not able to make anything bigger than a jumper but I’m getting there.’ Mieru said. ‘I prefer making small things, pouches and plushes. I’ve won competitions actually… have you ever thought of taking it up?’

   ‘No. Ruri tried but she didn’t have the talent for it.’ Shun said. He crossed his arms and regretted bringing his sister up.

   ‘I see. Do you have any hobbies? Outside of duelling, of course…’ Mieru asked; sensing Shun’s change in mood.

   ‘I want to take up self-defence or kick-boxing or something but I’m not sure where to start.’ Shun admitted.

   ‘The Gongenzaka dojo is always taking reruits, I hear from Yuya. I bet that would be a good place to start.’ Mieru suggested.

   Shun got up and smiled curtly.

   ‘Thanks, I’ll check in with Gongenzaka then… Well, I have to go…’ Shun said awkwardly.

   ‘Okay, yep, bye. Thank you for dropping by. I somehow thought my house would scare you, to be honest.’ Mieru chuckled awkwardly and she glanced around her living room space.

   Shun stared at the mounted deer head above the fireplace.

   ‘It’s… unusual, yes, but I didn’t expect anything less from house of the most prodigious psychic in Maiami City.’ Shun replied.

   ‘Why thank you.’ Mieru smiled.

   ‘And thanks again, for mending my scarf.’ Shun said.

   ‘It was no problem at all. Thank you for letting me. I’m sorry that I couldn’t properly match colour.’

   ‘I don’t mind. It’s getting old anyway; it’ll discolour at any rate, probably.’ Shun rambled.

   ‘You and your friend Yuto had matching bandannas, correct? He wore his on his arm, correct?’ Mieru asked.

   ‘…Yes. They were cut from the same piece fabric.’ Shun said. ‘Fabric Ruri gave us…’

   ‘I thought so. This morning, I read your fortune – I hope you don’t mind – I just wanted to know…’ Mieru could feel herself treading on egg shells. ‘My cards predicted the return of a precious object, familial love, and platonic love…’

   ‘Did they predict any other kind of love…?’ Shun asked; anything to change the subject.

   Mieru swallowed. ‘Perhaps.’

   ‘Well, thanks.’ Shun said.

   He cautiously took Mieru’s hands and he couldn’t help but be reminded by how soft she was. How pale she was. How like one of those eerie, porcelain baby-dolls she was like: big, vivid eyes, pudgy hands, nice fingernails wiry and curly hair. He bent down. Goodness she was so small and short. He pecked her forehead and her eyes widened. Her face became scarlet. He drew back and let go of her hands.

   ‘Farewell, Shun.’

   Shun nodded and made his exit: almost fleeing. His face flushing.

   Mieru hid her face in her hands. Sometimes knowing the future is very different to living the future. This was very much one of those times. 


End file.
